New Family
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Kel has a talk with her new born son, buts here’s the question… who’s her husband and can you guess without cheating? Please review and tell me who you thought and if you like the story… enjoy.


_Title:_ New Family

_Rated:_ K

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything… well I do own my books, movies, and dog but that's not what where talking about, right? Anyway, I don't own anything.

_Summary: _Kel has a talk with her new born son, buts here's the question… who's her husband and can you guess without cheating? Please review and tell me who you thought and if you like the story… enjoy.

_**New Family**_

It was just before sunrise when Keladry was awoken by the sound of a baby's cry. She sat up slowly, looking next to her at her sleeping husband and smiled. _'He could sleep though just about anything'_ she thought sighing, '_he's had a long day though'._

She quietly got out of their bed without waking the man next to her. Slipping on her long night rode over her gown she walked to the joining room where her twins were. She was lucky only one of them had woken up.

"William," Kel said softly looking down at the two week old baby who quieted after hearing his mother's voice, "your going to be the death of me," she told him picking him up gently rocking him in her arms.

"Your sister sleeps through the night," she smiled at him as he looked into her eyes. Almost as if he understood everything he was being told. _'He has his father's eyes' _she thought as they walked around the room.

"You should follow her example," she continued whispering, "I know you both have two very different personalities but your father and I need rest as well." She stopped talking to him and started humming as the still walked the room. She smiled when he yawned and fell back to sleep after only two minutes.

She gently placed him back into one of the crib's that her former Knight Master had handmade for the twins. She watched her sleeping son for only a moment before strong arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped then relaxed in the hold when she heard her husbands voice.

"You should have awoken me," he told her as he gently kissed the back of her neck, "you took care of them all day."

"You had a busy day yourself in meetings all day with the King and his council," she told him glad he was finally back in there rooms.

"You need sleep," he said, "I'll take care of them today."

Shaking her head she said turning to face him, "you still have meetings later."

"I already told the King I couldn't come," he said smiling, "that I was staying with our new family,"

Kel kissed him on the lips for a moment before pulling away, "thank you, that means a lot to me," she told him leaning her head into his shoulder, "but it still wouldn't work," she said sighing.

"It will," he insisted taking her hand and dragging her back to there room, "I know how to take care of children. I have younger brothers and sisters and I helped my parents take care of them," he smiled as he pulled off her robe and dragged her back into bed.

"that's not what I meant," she told him laying as close to him as she could, "I'm just saying it would be pretty funny to see you try to breastfeed them but if you insist I don't mind."

"O," he said smiling, "I can let you take care of that part from our bed. I want you to rest as much as possible," he said making sure she had enough covers. When she stared to argue he put a figure to her lips and kissed her forehead, "I insist."

Taking a deep breath Kel smiled, "yes my lord," she said, "may I make a request my lord?"

"Don't call me that," he told her pushing the hair out of her face, "but what is your request?"

"That we stay here for a day or two," she said softly, "no one but us and the twins. We can get to know them without people coming in and out all day. It makes me nervous," she admitted, "having people I don't know and even worse, people that hate me coming anywhere near them anyway." She laid her head down on his chest waiting for his reply. She didn't wait long.

"You don't have to worry about anything," he told her, "every person that comes near them is watched closely. I swear I'll not let anything happen to them."

"I know but it still unnerves me," he kissed her head.

"I know love," he held her tightly, "but I love your plan. I think some alone time is just what we need. Especially when they are sleeping," he started laughing when she hit his arm lightly, "but we can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you," she said closing her eyes.

"I love you Kel," he told her.

"I love you to Raold."

THE END


End file.
